


Beat The Heat

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Fantasizing, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Giants, Lava Cum, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Slit Play, a big lava boy, excessive cum, he's like a semi rock skinned reptile giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Bazög, a lava giant, has a bit of 'me time'.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Beat The Heat

There was no greater pleasure for Bazög than laying back in the lava lake on his volcanic mountaintop. He would typically spend his days coming down the mountain and into the magma fields to hunt salamanders for sport and food, and to oversee the villages of fire sprites who viewed him as some protective deity. He enjoyed his time among the tiny creatures, but it always felt great to get off his feet and relax into some good, quality molten rock at the end of it all.

Bazög had laid himself down in the large pool, his back against the side and his elbows up on the rocky ledge. His bent knees peeked up from the lava which rose halfway up his sides. A few salamanders skewered on sharp rocks were being cooked by the heat of the pool, giving off a delectable scent as the massive lizards’ flesh sizzled and smoked. Bazög preferred them burnt, so he had them set up to sit there for a while.

The giant yawned and let his arms drop into the pool, feeling the lava seeping wonderfully into the cracks in his body. He had a rocky exterior save for his chest and stomach. The glowing orange flesh-like parts there were delightfully hot, soft and malleable. A bit like metal heated just shy of its melting point. It was quite satisfying to touch as opposed to his craggier parts.

He brought his clawed hand out of the lava, taking a fair amount of the molten rock to rub over his chest. The heat of it was divine; deadly for most, but a luxury for him. Bazög kept caressing himself, bringing up handfuls of lava to add to his enjoyment of the massage. Before he knew it, he was groaning as he took one of his big, soft pecs into his hand. He squeezed and fondled his chest until a different kind of heat began to ignite in his groin.

Bazög felt his slit open and he watched as his slowly swelling member rose between his legs, lava sloughing off of it as it quickly became erect. He grinned at the sight of his impressive endowment throbbing powerfully, fully hard without being touched. It had been a while since he had jerked off, so simply feeling himself up had been enough to excite it to this degree.

“Mmm, hello there, big guy,” he said, his sharp, amber tongue darting out from his pseudo-reptilian lips. “Looks like someone needs some attention.”

He reached over his stomach and took his long, thick cock into his hand. His movements were slow, and he kept pausing to thumb the tip. Hot precum oozed from him, slicking his palm as he pumped his shaft. Thin black smoke began to seep out from between Bazög’s parted fangs as he breathed heavily with pleasure.

“Hah…fuck,” he hissed, his languid pace increasing and making a rhythmic, wet noise echo off of the rocky walls around him.

Bazög grabbed one of his pecs again, squeezing his handful of soft flesh. He could feel his heartbeat and he pressed down hard against the frantic pounding. His tongue lolled around a moan, the smoke becoming thicker as his body heated intensely in his ecstasy. Still, he needed more.

He let his hand slide downward. Underneath the lava, his fingers found his slit from which his throbbing cock protruded. He ran a clawed digit up and down the swollen flesh. The pool sloshed as his body jerked under his own touch. Slowly, he placed his index and pinky fingers on either side of his cock, sliding them down until he was breaching his slit with them.

The stretch sent him shaking and panting. He fingered himself as deep as he could, furiously pumping in and out around his cock. His mind began to conjure thoughts of two cocks fucking his slit instead. The sensation of them pulsing beside his dick and spilling their cum inside him would be mind-blowing. He tossed his head back.

“Yeah…right there,” he pleaded to his fantasy.

Soon in his mind were countless other giants. One was stuffing his ass with his cock, another thrusting into his mouth, a third riding him hard and fast. There were hands all over him and mouths on his chest. A circle of giants stood around him, jerking off and blowing their loads over him. He couldn’t focus on one aspect of the fantasy for long before his pleasure-addled brain jumped to the next filthy scene until it was all a fervid blur of cocks and flowing seed. He could almost feel himself covered in their cum, filling up with it as he was fucked endlessly.

Bazög’s hand was flying over his dick, his hips bucking out of the lava as he moaned and plunged his fingers into his slit. He could feel a throbbing in his ass that begged attention and he briefly bemoaned that his stump of a tail wasn’t long enough to see to that. But it hardly mattered; he was so close.

His cock was pulsating and profusely leaking. He upped his pace once more; feeling a familiar, rising, pumping warmth.

“I’m gonna fucking erupt! You—you’re all gonna make me—ahhh!”

Bazög’s thick, lava-like cum burst from his tip. It shot high into the air in arching ropes as he kept stroking himself. The tightness of his slit became a vice around his fingers. His loud near-roars of pleasure shook the walls as he begged the phantom giants to keep fucking him.

Seed rained down on his chest and pecs, some landing in his open mouth. His pent-up cock kept unloading until he was practically dripping with his own spent.

It all slowly faded and Bazög was left trembling. He took his hand off of his dick and shuddered with aftershocks as he removed his fingers from his slit. His member slowly retracted back into him, sucking up between two used-feeling, sensitive folds. His cum was indistinguishable from the lava in the pool, and the two seamlessly melded into one as the former slid off of him and into the molten rock.

Groaning, Bazög stretched his arms and folded them behind his head. A grin came to his face as he sighed in contentment. The delicious scent of burning meat wafted into his nostrils. He grabbed one of the salamanders and readily sank his fangs into the blackened flesh. Riding the high of an intense orgasm, he inordinately relished every last bite of his meal.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, but it satisfied my need to fulfill this pun title that I thought of a while ago.
> 
> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/terato_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
